Forbidden Tainted Love Growing Destruction
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: This story is about the 10 year period when Sebastian was with Alyce from the original story, Forbidden Tainted Love. Due to the fact hat in the start they hated each other, everyday becomes a competition on who could beat who in order to have one admit defeat. I hope you enjoy and have fun reading all reviews accepted
1. He is a demon

**_Hola! I hope you enjoy Forbidden Tainted Love ; Growing Destruction. Its a funny story about The growth of Alyce while she was with Sebastian. I did it because one of my readers pm me about how nothing was really shown in Forbidden Tainted Love about her life with Sebastian before the whole love thing started, so here you are! The truth behind what happened in that time phrase. All new readers, please feel free to check out the 1st season of ma story 'Forbidden Tainted Love' where Alyce is older and she faces a big challenge. I hope you all enjoy it and plz don't forget to review._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**He is...A Demon**

Of course one would believe that having a male care taker, let me correct myself, a sexy tall mid twenty raven-haired, tender lips handsome male caretaker for a regular child would be normal, but in the life of the 9 year old Alyce Labyrinth, it was far from normal, of course he was a sexy tall mid twenty raven hired tender lips handsome caretaker, but…he was a demon. Sebastian Michealis, the contracted demon working as a butler for the successor of the Labyrinth's household, Alyce Labyrinth. As a nine year old….and not a regular one to be exact, she was stubborn, rude, disrespectful and evil, it was a hell of a lifetime. As if Sebastian hadn't had to deal with a brat in his previous contract, this one however, was 10 times worse. She hated having a bath, hated eating, hated brushing her teeth, hated wearing dresses, hated formalities, hated combing her hair and well…she practically hated anything regarding having to be done or is doing with Sebastian. How much he wanted to pull that little air filled head off that small worthless body, or even better, rip it in two and toss it somewhere where grass doesn't grow, that way it would rot and wither away in dust not even a trace just earth component know as fossils, but no, no…as much as a brat she was her soul was priceless and quite intimidating.

"Excuse me young master but it is time to wake-"

His sentence was cut off by the pillow tossed in his face, regardless of the hit it was still too weak to even be felt and nonetheless dodging was too much of a bother. He saw her peak up from under the sheets, bags under her eyes and a messy tangled hair. She still had the sheet covering her nose down.

"**Go to hell" **It came out as harsh as it could ever sound as she gave him a dead ass stare. He smirked recovering quickly from the temptation of using the tray and slamming it in the child's face.

"I have no intention of visiting home for the time being"

He won

She dragged the sheets off her and walked up to him in her pink pjs. It was just a normal Sunday, just a regular day, but from the day she formed the contract with Sebastian as her caretaker everyday was never _just a day._ Every day…was a competition. How many times could she get Sebastian and how many times he could get her? Well so far he had won by turning her insult into mere words of a sentence. So following last night's plan, she would do _Prank for a demon_ number 43. _Commence_.

She went in her draw for abos of things then knelt down at her bed side. "Come Sebastian" she said to him kindly, "Follow me" He knelt down and turned to her in curiosity, "What are we doing?"

"Follow me Sebastian, I'll go first then you go after, ok?"

_What is she up to now, well it seems harmless,_ "Yes…young master"

She pulled out a rosary and began praying.

"Oh mother of Mary, holiness deep within…." And she began praying on one bead.

A dark aura loomed over the demon as he sat beside the praying girl.

"You next Sebastian" she said smirking in between the words. She looked like a mad scientist unable to hold the laughter in after witnessing everything going according to his plans. Sebastian who was extremely pissed ready to slam her head against the bed turned to her with his closed eye smile.

"I rather-"

"Maa maa, how could I forget, the holy water and the bible" she took out the bible and rested it between them, whether it was normal or a futuristic happening, but if stares could set objects on fire, the bible would definitely be burning now. Sebastian stared at the book as if it was an abomination to life itself. He then felt something sprinkle on him.

_What the_

There it was again

_What's_

Another sprinkle,

He looked to his side to see Alyce sprinkling the 'holy water' on him. She hummed a canticle kind of similar to a monk ritual as she sprinkled the holy water over the demon with closed eyes humming sounding like an old Japanese monk.

Alyce stared back at Sebastian, exchanging stares. Maybe she was going too far. It was almost as if his aura was killing her. His eyes gleamed red as a dark looking object penetrated from his back looming over his body talking over half of the room. It was dark and scary and sounded like the creaks you'd get from a wooden staircase mixed with the sound of a spooky forest at night. He got up and walked out the room carrying the spooky foreign possession with him that went back to where it came.

_Maybe I went too far…_

_That little brat, I swear I'll get rid of this contract and kill that human, she's robbing me of my pride, now I'll have to get a change of clothes, not to mention the fact that I want to bath right now…._

_Bath right now?_

A smile danced across his face.

Alyce took off her clothes once Sebastian told her the bath was ready, he lifted her naked body to carry her to the bathtub. If she wasn't right, she could have sworn she heard Sebastian murmur…._payback._

Before she could do anything she was held down in a tub of ice freezing cold water. Sebastian pinned her down in her struggles to get out the tub as soon as possible. She looked like a cat in water, clawing and gripping all over the place to get out.

"_My~,_ my master is there something wrong with your bath" Sebastian said deviously

"C-c-c-c-c-cold!"

I'm sorry but as a demon the sense of temperature is a little off the regular, but don't worry it's not as if this is the water from a just thawed 5ft 4innch 30 cm wide stack of ice 3 minutes and 31 seconds ago

"If it's not…**then why is everything so freaking precise!"**

So maybe today's competition won't be counted, it seems to be a draw…

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it, like how its pretty short i might be updating everyday so i hope you uys are ok with that don't forget to leave your reviews!_**


	2. He is a pervert

_**Chapter 2 i hope you enjoy, feel free to check out my completed version Forbidden Tainted Love. This one i guess isn't as funny as the first something i thought i wanted to do to bring out Sebby-Chans Cat obsession. **_

_**I do not out Kuroshitsuji! if i did, i'd have Sebastian by my side right now**_

_**Reviews please**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**He is...a pervert**

Sebastian had had it up to his neck now, her pranks were slowly beginning to get to him and he needed something to get back at her. It was three years since he had been her butler now, she was ten and a half and growing into a young lady, there was just one problem, she was slowly winning day by day, the last time he checked the charts it was 421:420, there was no doubt, she was getting him good. Not to mention what happened last night when he told her to remove her clothes so he could bathe her.

"Young master your bath is ready, I need you to remove your clothes"

The girl looked up at him with a blank face and then she spoke.

"Pervert"

He went blank, "Ex-excuse me my lady"

"You heard me….pervert" She walked to the bed and then whipped a glance over her shoulder.

"Which grown man bathes a 10 year old who's more than capable of doing it herself?"

His eyebrow twitched, "Listen to me, you need to have a-"

"Pervert, Pedophile, no, you're a lolicon"

_This brat, she has the audacity to talk to me like that, if you wangt to know what a real pervert his why don't you stroll naked through your town!_

He was at his limit when she finally passed it making him lose his cool completely, "I bet you can't control yourself if you were bathing any female for that matter"

He brushed away the urge to immediatley go on the balcony 7 floors up and throw her down with all his force and stood waiting for the _splat_ to be sounded.

"Young-"

"Pervert"

"My L-"

"Pedophile"

"**You little**"

"Lolicon"

She cut him off in every sentence. She turned around to see him giving off a black aura as the thinge came out again. Before they could realize the situation she was holding on to the bed while he pulled her feet to get her in the bathroom so he could take off her clothes._ Sorry young master but you think you're going to win this one you've got the wrong idea-_

She had turned around fighting him an accidentally ripped open the butler uniform going right down to his waist. He released her and turned around a sighed._ It seems I'd have to fix this later but I can't do it now anyways, best I throw it away and i was so close to winning by getting her to realise pfft_. He finished ripping it off, now completely shirtless. He would have to put on something else. Before he could leave he turned to Alyce who was on the ground suffering from a heavy nose bleed

"Young-"

"Stay away!"

She dashed a glance to his bare chest and the poor crimson liquid came harder by the second.

Sebastian came out of his thoughts, he'd have to claim that one as a draw, but why did she have a nose bleed? Anyways they were on their way to a vet to volunteer in helping out with each pet room in having the animals groomed and fed and given a checkup. If he was sure about anything it was definitely that Alyce hated crowding, so having her surrounded by people today at the vet would at least have her admitting defeat at the end of the day. He was overjoyed since he already knew which room he would sign up for….of course... the cats, definitely the cats, he could already imagine massaging those soft paws and feeding them milk while checking those fluffy ears and allowing them to purr as he rubbed them one by one, if demons could, he'd be suffering from goose bumps right now. But anyways as they reached he looked on the chart with the number for each room containing each pets. Alyce walked up to him and patted him on the side as he daydreamed about what was soon coming.

"I just signed us up... we should go to our cleaning areas now"

"Sure" he said with a smile, "I'll be in room 43"

He was halfway in making it to the door and she stopped him immediately when she called his name

"Where are you going…"

"Room 43"

"I'm in charge here not you, I signed you up for a different room" _Payback time for last night she said in her mind as she smiled to herself inwardly._"Room 17 she said walking pass him and turned the corner

"Room 17…" his eyes scurried down the list on the chart, and there it was

_**Room 17: Dogs**_

_**-_-* **That little..._

* * *

Alyce had just reached her pet room; it was room 31 for rabbits. She hadn't even closed the door behind her when she felt someone hold her up by the collar and pulled her through the hall

"What are you doing?!"

Sebastian turned around "It turns out that your room was accidentally switched by someone" He said sarcastically

**_What! That someone is you!_**

"Well have fun, he said pulling the door and held her up "I'll have a _purr_ific time" He said leaning over with his closed eye smile "as for you don't worry, thier nonpoisonous."

He slammed the door in her face and she started shaking before she turned around

_n-n-n-nonpoisonous, then that means their_

Hisssss Hisss

Slither Slither

A loud scream could be heard from the room as Sebastian walked down the hall with a smile.

* * *

_**Extra**_

* * *

**Pet Store Assistant**: Bosss we seem to have a problem

**Pet Store Manager**: What is it Maggie

**Pet Store Assistant:** After today's volunteering workshop we have 1349 cats missing!

**Pet Store manager**: WHAT!

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sebastian..." Alyce said her eyebrow twitching

"Yes young master"

"Why is there**_ a Freaking huge ass bag on top of the carraige!"_**

Sebastian pouted with a half flustered face

"Its-its personal"

* * *

**_lol in the end it was funny so i hoped u enjoyed, please don't feel scared to leave a review_**


	3. He is Hilarious

_**Yay! third chap! i hope u enjoy please review and add to favourites**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**He is...Hilarious**

So today was another regular day at the Labyrinths household and Alyce was skipping through a couple sheets of her study while Sebastian was downstairs preparing lunch. Izabell was also over but God knows where she was. Ohhh she wanted to get him….and get him good, really good. But then again in whatever prank she had she wanted to have power over him….to use him as she liked. Of course he was her servant and also her butler which meant he was wrapped in her usage. But she wanted something more than using…..more like….torment. That's when the plan came, she wasn't planning to use it so quickly-but,_ prank for a demon number 89…commence._

Sebastian effortleesly balanced the tray of cake in one hand and a jug of juice along with a plate and glass with a knife and fork in the other. He turned the door and as he opened it and in front of him sprouted the Labrinyth's successor.

"TADA! Today is Butler appreciation day"

"…"

He walked over to the table and placed down the things and turned back to her, "My Lady that is unnecessary-"

"First we'll start with a makeover!" She said ignoring him pulling him to her dresser sitting him down immediately.

"We'll start with the hair!" She pulled the comb through the black raven locks. Damn, it was silky soft and before Sebastian could protest he felt her face in his head.

"Young master what are you doing" He said with a plain voice

"Eh" she stopped rubbing the strands against her cheeks and looked up at him in the mirror.

"Mfff….ummm…**you have dandruff and your hair stinks**"

His eyes widened, "As I thought, demons are such filthy animals" she walked away with a hmpf with folded arms turning her back to him.

Inner Alyce- "Nooooooooooooooooooo soft silky hair, nooooooo, Alyce likes! Alyce wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnts"

Outer Alyce, "Well we'll just have to cross step one out…..lets move to step two"

Sebastian sat and stared at the hamlet infront of him. All Alyce did for his makeover was remove his gloves and carry the back of his hair into a pontail and left the two side bangs. He kinda looks like Gokudera from Katekyo Hitman Reborn now when he catches up the back of his hair.

He took up the fork and cut the hamlet and slowly carried it to his mouth.

_Yes….yes eat it all up….eat it until your filled! I have a special surprise for you so I hope that you more than enjoy_

As he was about to eat it Izabell came in the kitchen and saw them, without warning as the food touched his lip, the blonde happily took an opposite fork and had a slice of her own

"Man I'm starv-"

She turned green and she fell to the ground

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come on now…take a bite" she said ingnoring the green twitching body on the ground

He chewed and swallowed as if it was nothing

"Oh…." He said, "I forgot to tell you….poisen has no effect on demons"

She sweat dropped

Alyce sighed…._step two fail, well there's always step three._

"OK last thing... I am going to do something nice for you, I bought you a wonderful present so here you are."

She held out the box nicely decorated. It was cute and small very unique except it had a freaking grenade in it!

She handed it to him waiting for him to take it out her hands. As soon as it met his hands and he was ready to lift it, Izabell walked in a little nauseous as she swayed from side to side. She and saw a button resting on the dresser

"ooooooo tempting" She took it up and press it

Tick tick tick

"Eh" _was that….the grenade timer_

Alyce woke up in the guest room on the second floor. Why not her room, well that's because…IT WAS COMPLETLEY BLOWN AWAY. She sat up and rubbed her eye. _Note self, prank for a demon number 89….failure._ She pulled her knees to her chest and silently wept at her lost battle. That's when she heard her room door open.

"Sebastian please leave me-"

"Today is master appreciation day" He looked up at her from his bow with a dark shadow centering in his face as his voice went down carry a dark eerie venomous aura, "Where I will personally take care of my master ant treat her to my liking"

She gulped…..so far….there was only one word that she knew was in his mind…..

Payback

He picked up the girl and pulled out a box from behind ,"First we'll have a makeover" her eyebrow twitched "Se-se-sebastian, come on you don't have to do this….remember you can appreciate my soul in the end right, no need for it now" she said as she laughed sheepishly forcing a smile as a sweat marathon began on her face. 20 minutes later she was in the dining hall. She looked….KAWAIIIIII!

She had grey and white stripped fluffy ears tucked nicely into her two ponytails. And wore huge paws gloves and paws shows. She wore a tight one piece that was made with grey and white fur and not to mention the grey tail behind her. Sebastian had purposely dressed the 12 year old as a cat. Apat from him snapping the camera once or twice, everything was ok.

"For breakfast…." He said turning her to the table. "27 plates of nicely cooked down green beans" She looked a the table filled with beans in front of her. Half her face demented into a blue green colour….she felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Finish this in 30 minutes" he said with a smile, "**Or else you'll do an extra 50 for both dinner and supper**"

She gulped.

She laid down sprawled out on the bed with a tummy full of beans. It was awful! She was beginning to second thought whether or not it was right to torment Sebastian. But now she turned around and began pulling of the cat suit and got ready to dip into her bed, skip dinner and super, SHE WANTED TO SLEEP! She felt like her day should end now. She was pulling her nightwear over her head when Sebastian knocked and came in with three cards in his hand.

"Let me guess... My present..." She said with crocodile tears.

"Choose a card"

"Eh"

"Choose a card"

She reached out to the one on the left, "Let me guess…is this payback?"

"That would be right" He replied honestly, "But however there is a trump card that you might end up getting away in one of these tree cards, so choose wisely"

She gulped and chose the middle one instead, she turned it around and read it, the four letter word danced across the card in happiness, "Free" she sighed in relief, YAY…I won"

She flopped into the bed and smiled "Good night!" He turned off the lights and left the room. He smiled as he turned the other two 'free'. He chuckled as he stuck them in his pocket inside his shirt. Somehow he knew he couldn't bring himself to doing something really bad to her, the cat suit was enough. Plus he wasn't hurt or anything, at the minute his escape with her in his hand and Izzy in the other had made them manage to dodge the explosion. So in the end he won this battle, although he didn't feel all that triumphant, a pyrrhic victory it was.

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

Sebastian groaned as he sat in the steamed bathroom as he washed his hair staring into the full length mirror. He was completely naked. His six packs showing ever so brightly, not to mention the soft pale skin as he sat there, his hands in his hair washing it as he froaned.

"No matter how much I try I can't seem to find any dandruff, plus it doesn't even smell, Herbal shampoo does pay off... Oh well"


	4. He is regardless

**_I am sorry i took so long to post please forgive me all my readers i will continue this fic though its a really nice prequel and after rewarding my reviews i was motivated to write more, this chap is kinda like a filler though so please just bare with me until new ideas come in my mind._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**He is….regardless**

It was a regular day at the Labyrinths manor. The sun was shining, the flowers were growing and the demon and the child were running down each other with a chainsaw.

"You cheated. I wanted that chainsaw to cut you in two!"

"I see young master however I am not quite pleased with your reaction"

What was wrong with this girl? Today he was trying to give her tea. And God did he get the best answer. So now that he found out how she reacted, maybe he should deal with her the proper and suitable way.

He grabbed her collar and pulled her into the room and flung her on the bed.

"Oof" She got up dark blue strands fluttering out her face and curls bouncing like yo-yos, "You fucking demon, what the hell is wrong with you fucked up retard!"

He smiled while it twitched, he was pissed, no, he was furious. He pulled off the belt and doubled sadistic qualities kicking, God he was going to enjoy doing this.

"Oi, what the fuck planning to do?"

"Spank you"

"Eh"

Cue silence

Alyce burst out in a fits of laughter then turned to the demon who stared at hr blankly.

"You think that you can spank me, are you fucking serious you retard"

"Yes….yes I am, now" He stared at the nine year old who gave him a blank expression, damn he hated that look. She almost looks as if she was an emotionless statue. He went on the bed cupping her chin which was, the worst thing he could have ever done.

"I'm going to spank you and no matter what you say I'm not going to stop" He pulled her so close to him that his breath caused the strands of her bang to rise a little brushing out of its even place. She immediately turned as red as a tomato and acting on reflex slapped him across the face. A little taken back and shocked, his eyes widened and he brushed it off (somehow) and turned to her. But when he did which was only a second after what he did, he witnessed a tear running down her cheek then another, and so followed by another.

"Alyce?"

She bowed her head allowing him not to see her face, "Fine…..bring your tea…I don't care anymore"

"Anymore?"

His question was left unanswered and he turned and walked out the bedroom. The little girl slipped off the bed and walked t her table and sat down waiting for her tea. It was 5 minutes after when he arrived and rested the cup on the table and turning to her.

She stared at the tea.

He stared at her

The tea was in the saucer

It was short after she finally reached out to take up the cup. A pang of regret clouded Sebastian's stomach. It wasn't that she didn't want to drink it, maybe she couldn't?

The cup shook in her hand like crazy to the point where by the time she was ready to bring it to her mouth three quarter of it was thrown away already. He final came to her holding the cup his hand over her and then resting it on the table. Almost on cue she turned around and hugged him and began crying. It was quite un-Alyce like and by the time it happened, he wide eyed. He rose up and she hung onto to him her hands around his neck while she cried.

This would take some time.

He walked to the bed resting her down deciding to clean the mess that happened but instead he couldn't. He had to stay there right by her side since she ordered him to.

"Sebastian…do you know why I hate it so much"

"No young master" He said leaning over looking on her. Almost 2 hours had passed and finally she had spoken.

"Sarah Bentham, she was one of my nannies"

"She hated tea too young master"

"No…..she always threw it on me instead"

He was surprised.

"Every morning she'd do it, I was only four, it was surprising up to fact that she did it so often that the tea really didn't burn as much. She pulled the sheets of her and walked to the table and held out the kettle pouring the water onto her hand. Steam was coming out, but no screams, instead she gave that emotionless face almost as if it was regular water.

Unable to withstand the sight he walked over to her quicker than human and took the kettle from her.

"Does it make me weird" She asked the demon.

"No young master" He said taking her hand from her side. He stared at it…..it was beginning to redden but also was the sight that seemed it would heal quickly; her skin was used to it. He frowned and picked her up putting her into bed. "There is no need to drink it then, I won't force you to"

The manor front door closed behind Sebastian and he slipped in while discarding his bloody gloves. No more problems with Mrs. Sarah now" He reassured himself. Then something caught his eyes. Walking down the staircase was his cute little master.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lady" He said stepping closer to her and kneeling down on one knee.

"I want to introduce you to a new member of the house"

He looked to see a brown coated dog that barked at him almost on cue, "Meet fuck, he's a mix German shepherd"

Cue Fuck "Ruff!"

* * *

_**Please review**_


	5. He is Lustful

Chapter 5

He is...Lustful

Fuck barked while running through the hallway. Damn Sebastian hated the dog. It was so attached to him.

"Sebastian" Alyce said swinging her feet off the bed as she lay down. "I'm soooooooooooooooooo hot"

Sebastian turned to her, he was pulling the curtains. He sighed and walked over to her and watched her sprawled out on the bed.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"Sure, say, when are you gonna take fuck for a bath"

"Fuck doesn't need to be bathed regularly"

"But Fuck is dirty!"

"Fuck is not"

"Fuck needs to be bathed"

"Fuck doesn't need to be bathed young master"

"Then take Fuck for a walk"

"Fuck is okay on his own"

"What if Fuck runs away?"

"Fuck running away? That would be be good"

"You hate Fuck don't you"

"Fuck the action or the dog"

She blushed, "Fuck the dog"

"Yes, that Fuck"

"And Fuck the action?"

Sebastian grinned, "Would you like to fucking know?"

"Fuck? Yes"

"Its all in the art of Fucking"

"The art to Fuck"

"To fuck? Yes"

"I want a Free Fuck policy card may I get one"

"To Fuck?"

"Yes Fuck"

"A policy to Fuck? Your too young my lord"

"Ah Fuck, I can hear Fuck at the door though"

"We're not letting Fuck in"

"Fuck…..Aumm Sebastian"

He looked at her.

"Aren't the readers annoyed by how many times we're saying Fuck?"

"If Fan Fiction catches us they might block universal because of the language in the story, judging the repetitive Fucks' we've used."

"Eh, Fuck Fiction?"

The door creaked open and Fuck came in sitting at the doorway. Both Alyce and Sebastian looked at the dog.

Sebastian pouted and Alyce smiled. "Okay, I'll get rid of the dog since he bothers you so much, but first we'll have to ply a game"

"And that is"

"Who can call Fuck"

"Interesting"

"Lets see who he can come to" she smiled, "Fuck come on come to your master, be a good dog just like Sebby"

Cue Sebastian's eye brow twitch.

"Come Fuck, she doesn't care about you, come to me, now"

The dog sat there whimpering, both confused and indecisive There was a warm smile on the girl on the left's face. And she had a nice tone however the dog could not ignore that scary haunting aura behind her that was ripping his insides to threads and then there was the man in black on the right which he liked but forget the aura. THE DOG COULD SEE HIS FUCKING TRUE FORM!

"Come on doggy, come to Alyce"

"Fuck, how about you come to me" Sebastian said holding a nicely prepared stake on a silver platter scenting the room with it's lovely aroma.

Alyce was pissed, she got pissed and decided to give the dog a direct order.

"**FUCK. ME. NOW."**

"…"

"…**."**

"…"

Cue Sebastian and Universal Sweetheart snickering.

_Eh, why are they laughing, and how the hell did the author of this story reach in this! I simply told __**Fuck**__ to come to __**me**__ right __**now**__. I said 'Fuck me now' that's all I never-_

And the two plugs clicked

_Ekkkkkkk I never meant as in to sex me ahhhhhhhhhhh! I- I- I just-I just- _

They turned to the dog to see it passed out from the stress

"Eh, it seems that he died from the tension"

"Or maybe from your command" Sebastian said with a smile under his breath

"Fuck off Sebastian…"

He sighed. He carried her to the bathroom and placed her in the water and began washing her hair.

"Young master your 14 now, don't you think its time you stopped using such indecent language."

"N-No…."

He sighed.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"

"What time of shampoo are you using in my hair"

"Lime florescent herbal shampoo"

"Not cranberry, tomato or any sort of red colored condition. Sebastian sighed, tomato seriously? "No"

"Then why is the water red?"

Sebastian looked down. The water was indeed red. He paused for a moment and then looked at Alyce who seemed unaffected by it. As a matter of fact, it was no longer in her concern since she began gazing out the window.

"That's blood young master"

Okay so that drew her attention since she looked back at Sebastian immediately.

"What?"

"It seems your menstruating now"

"Eh…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of I've taught you his before so its okay" he purred in her ears.

"EEEEK! Don't get so close! And why do you seem so happy!"

"Happy? Say as you wish sooner or later, these will grow too" he felt his hand squeeze her breast that were too small for his hands barely fitting in it, but they were still there, size Bs and barely growing.

He face got red at the unfamiliar touch. Sebastian had never touched her that way before. His hands began moving grouping er breast and then the next thing she knew a strange sound escaped her mouth. Never before had she made that sound. She knew the sound of her own voice but this one, the one he just made, sounded so different. It was a little higher, short, stifled under her pants but it sounded gentle, and for some reason she felt Sebastian was pleased by it. He was right next to her ear and she could hair him breathing in her ear. His breath felt hot and he was whispering something in audible"

"That was a lovely sound" He said a little louder gently moving his fingers over her nipples. Her eyes widened, he did love it! She bit her lip and then eventually released it as he squeezed her nipples. This was too much.

"Se-Sebastian stop!"

But he continued this time his hand going lower.

"Stop!"

"Why"

She turned around in the bath completely and slapped him in the face. "**I SAID TO FUCKING STOP AND THAT IS A COMMAND!"**

Her cursed eye with the contract gleamed and he immediately froze. He got up and stepped back a creating space between. "I'm sorry, the cent of your blood"

He looked at the water that had become a deathly shade of red. "I'll clean you up immediately I apologize.

Later in the night.

She knew that Sebastian what Sebastian had did was wrong, and that it was deadly close to rape, but how in the hell did this happen.

Now she was sitting down in the bed her face getting all red and stuff playing over everything in her head for what seemed like the hundred time. EEEEKKKKKKKK I'm getting so hot!

She kicked her feet that were dangling off the bed, now she was waiting for one thing and one thing only.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped through. He turned around only to sweat drop when his master was inches away his face.

"**BATHE. ME. NOW."**

And somehow, he knew this had nothing to do with menstruation


End file.
